


Ride with the moon in the dead of night

by Anonymous



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Halloween, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Queen tries to explain her favorite holiday.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous, Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Ride with the moon in the dead of night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).



Adam repeated back what his mother had said, because he couldn't quite believe his ears. "So, on Earth, in the autumn, children dress up in costumes, and go to other people's houses begging for candy. And if the homeowners say no, they play a trick on them?"

His mother gave him a fond, somewhat weary smile, as she usually did when trying to explain the customs of her home planet. Adam had seen that same smile as a child, and knew now it was half exasperation, half wistfulness for what she'd chosen to leave behind her forever out of love for them. "Close enough. What do you think? It's a fun harvest festival tradition where I'm from."

"I'll make the decree if it pleases you, my dear," said his father. "We'll give away sweets to any child who comes to the palace to ask. But dressing in costume? Pretending to be someone you're not? Are you sure this is an appropriate lesson to be teaching young children?"

His mother glanced at Adam while his father looked elsewhere, that same smile playing on her lips. "Sometimes you have to pretend to be someone else to figure out who you really are."


End file.
